


Desperation

by brianna441



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: Drabble (100 words) for either of these prompt words:"Starsky!""Hutch!"One in danger calling for help? One warning the other?In the throes of passion?Option #2 called out to me...





	Desperation

"Hutch!" 

He couldn't breathe. The pressure on his chest was tremendous. His hands were beginning to go numb.

"Hutch!" 

Weaker now, he feared that his partner wouldn't get there in time.

"Hu..ch!" his final gasp as he accepted the fact that he was gonna die.

Suddenly, the voice he'd longed to hear sliced through the air.

"Brutus! Get down!"

Immediately, he could breathe again. He sat forward in the chair, his head between his knees, the warm hand of his lover on his back.

"Babe, I know you like Babcock's Great Dane but don't let him sit on your lap."


End file.
